Safe & Sound
by MNSB Scarlet
Summary: I, Wendy marvel, am going to sing a song I wrote as soon as we got back, it's for all the people in the guild who waited for us. The people who belived in us, these are for them.


One thing people don't know about me. I'm a writer, well not like Lucy-San, I write music. I have been talking to Mirajane, she told me right before her cover, when she sings, I could sing one. So here I am. The step on stage made a echoing noise. This song I wrote was from the time we just returned from the 7 years of nothing. It's aimed for my guild mates who suffered, and the person who I first think of is Romeo-San. When I sing this, I sing this to Romeo. "Okay guys! This is Wendy, she's singing her song she wrote! I think it's called Safe and sound" she cheered, and everyone one else did.

I walk to the wooden stool, my face red from being embarrassed, I grip the magic mic pulling it closer to me, as I pick up the wooden guitar. I run my hand across its smooth surface, as I look to the crowd. "Hi! This is Safe and Sound, umm, it's the first time I have ever sang infront of a crowd so, here I go."

I strum a random note just to test the sound, my blue hair falling infront of my eyes, I place my fingers on the right strings, as I begin to play. **  
I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

The acoustic sound, delightedly, mixed with my sad voice. I look scanning over the crowd, catching Romeos eyes.

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

I remember this part was a form of writing the part, the dragons name I never want to say.

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone**

My voice cracked, but I keep going on. My eye contact is broken, but I sweep the crowd, I saw Lucy, Juvia, and levy struggling to keep the tears from falling, they know what the songs about.

**Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound**

I close my eyes, preparing for the next few notes, the guild is completely quiet, not like when it's Gajeel San or Mirajane singing. Maybe they find it bad? Or is it they finally understand the song?

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)**

I reopen them, it's a sight to see. Every one sat, watching, listening intently, even Nastu, and gray, who sat on the tables, Elfman, watched from the back, his eyes swelling with tears, everyone knows what this song is about. I'm glad. But Romeo? Where is he? I need to continue.

**Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.**

I stand, feeling light, like my chest just dropped some thing, I wave, bow, and walk with the wooden instrument in hand. Mira stood, tears streamed from her eyes, as she gave me a Huge hug. "That was wonderful!" She yelled, I know the whole guild could hear it. I pull away as she went on stage to sing her song, the whole vibe of the guild changed. They cheered, I could hear laughs, yells, and everything else. I smile, and chuckle as I turn to go down the stairs to join them. But a flame Mage, the story to my song, and the dreams of my future. My crush, Romeo, stood right infront of me. I blush, "ah, Romeo-San, did you like my song," his face looked dazed, as I wave a hand infront of him.

He blushed, "I loved it, Wendy. Really. But for awhile I really wanted to tell you this," he looked away, his blushing face became brighter, as his dark blue eyes looked straight to the ground, "Wendy, um, I was wondering if you'd go out with me?"

Wait! What?! No way! I heard hm wrong, stupid Wendy! "Ah, sorry stupid question, you wouldn't like me." He bad talked himself.

He began to turn away, "Romeo," he looked to me, "yes, I would love to."

His face put a big smile on it, he fiddled with his scarf, and walked to me, his face probably as red as mine. "That's great," he whispered to the ground, he's such a embarrassed dork!

"Romeo-kun," he looked up, "were 14, not 10," I tease.

"Oh, okay," he leaned in, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. Oh! Oh my god! He just kissed me! I put my hands over my cheeks, as I blush 500 shades of red. His wet, soft, warm lips, against mine! "Hey, Wendy."

He's blushing to, "yes?"

"You, um is that, ugh, your um, first"

"Yes," I respond.

"Good, cuz I'm going to be your second to," he leaned in, before I could say a word, his lips were on mine. I turn my head, our inexperience showed, but as soon as we pulled away, it was all okay.

**did ya like? Check out more at my other account Reddish Chan**


End file.
